U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,910 discloses an energy control sheet comprising in contiguous order i) a transparent polymeric support foil which has low transmission and high absorption properties with respect to infra-red energy; ii) a metal layer; and iii) a protective polymeric layer such as a polyolefin film to protect the metal layer. In col. 9, line 63 to col. 10, line 3, there is contemplated application of a coating to the exposed surface of the protective polymeric layer to enhance the abrasion-resistance of the energy control sheet. However, there is no disclosure of any specific coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,980 discloses a radiation curable coating for a metal or non-metal substrate. Emphasized are metallized films used for energy control. The coating comprises i) a triacrylate or tetracrylate; and ii) acrylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,011 discloses photocurable compositions comprising hydantoin hexacrylate useful for providing solvent and abrasion resistant coatings.